Does That Blue Moon ever shine on You
by RemusAllPunked
Summary: His sister is perfect. His brother is an "angel." And he has nothing, nothing but a dark secret. This is his story, the story of Remus Lupin; the monster...or is he? Remus' life story
1. Places to go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Remus Lupin (yes it is quite sad) only J. K. Rowling does pouts That doesn't mean I can't kidnap him though right? grabs Remus and runs away **

**O well! Hope you enjoy my story enough to review it! Big Thanks to all my friends especially my editor and critic SiriusAllPunked. **

**Chp. 1 Places to go…**

The small platform that stood before a large scarlet steam engine was packed with anxious parents and children waiting to board. The sound of hooting owls echoed from every corner as cats of every color wound between people's legs and toads sang happily from atop luggage trolleys. The conductor always enjoyed seeing students from previous years return. He even recognized some of them. He laughed to himself. A small student to be was trying to make herself look as inconspicuous as possible between a pile of trunks and her mother's skirt. Her flaming red hair was the only thing that kept her from blending in entirely. All first years were nervous. Among all the hustle and bustle that is usually quite common at train stations, stood five shabbily dressed people, a man and his wife, along with their three children. The tall gangly girl who looked about 14 had her long brown hair in two braids that hung down her back and was trying to stuff a large black and white cat into a too small cage without much success. The older of the two boys, a skinny one with light brown hair who looked 11, was being poked unmercifully by the younger boy, a round chubby boy with messy dirty blond hair who looked about 8 years old. Despite this annoyance, the skinny boy wore a huge grin along with his tattered jeans and T shirt. He looked older than he really was and had a tired look about him. And when he lifted up his sleeve to scratch his arm, the conductor noticed he had a half-healed cut on his arm. The conductor tore his eyes away from this unusual child and blew the whistle, sending the children scurrying towards the train.

Remus Lupin stared intently at the scarlet train as he waited for his older sister, Addie. He really didn't mind waiting though, he was happy her cat had stopped drooling on his shoulder, something it had been doing for the past half-hour. After five minutes of desperate yowling from the cat, it was unhappily crammed into the large box. Addie straightened up and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Ready to go kiddo?" she asked slightly out of breath.

Remus snapped back to reality. He nodded and was about to pick up his bags and start walking when-

"Remus did you pack enough socks? You know how cold it will be up there in the winter." his mother asked worriedly.

Susanne Lupin was a thin Muggle woman who always seemed to be worrying or on a diet. Although she had never attended Hogwarts, she had visited many times with her husband when Addie had gotten an award, and knew almost as much about the castle as her husband.

"Yes mum" he said half-heartedly. He didn't care whether he had packed enough socks or not. Cold toes would be a small price to pay as long as he was going. He just wanted to get on that train and go where he had been told he could not go for five years.

His sister was picking up their bags and loading them onto the small trolley as Remus was suddenly caught from behind in a one armed bear hug. He turned to look at his father.

Robby Lupin was by far the tallest of his small family and looked about 45. His once dark hair was beginning to gray but his green eyes still danced despite the hardships the family had been pelted by for the past five years. _Hardships,_ Remus thought as a tsunami of sadness and guilt washed over him, _that he had brought upon them_.

Remus pushed these thoughts from his mind as he looked at his father.

"Go get 'em champ" he said, clacking Remus on the back and releasing him. Remus felt himself be hugged by his mother.

"Oh Remus I'm so proud of you" his mother said lovingly.

"_Oh Remus I'm sooooo proud of you"_ Charlie Lupin was a round pudgy boy of eight whose sole mission in life, it seemed, was to torment Remus to within an inch of his sanity. He was one of those children who could get away with anything by just turning on his smile.

Remus glared at his brother over his mother's shoulder, who in turn stuck out his tongue.

When he was finally released from his mother's embrace, he started pushing the trolley towards the baggage car. As the conductor helped him load his trunk, Remus had the strangest feeling that the man was looking at him. Before he could check though, the man had once again merged into the crowd of students.

Remus found an empty compartment and sat looking out the window. He saw his parents and brother searching the train windows for a glimpse of him. He waved and was relieved when they finally saw him and waved back before they disappeared into the crowd of people seeing their children off. He slumped against the window and pulled out a Muggle book he was reading, _The Three Musketeers_. As the train slowly pulled away from the station, Remus felt his eyes beginning to close as he drifted off into a world of dreams.

…………………

BANG!

Remus jolted awake, his book falling from his lap as the compartment door opened suddenly and two dark haired boys tumbled in.

"You git! You tore a hole in my robes! "The long haired boy was saying to his companion, a bespectacled boy with short unruly hair.

"Chill out you have at least three more" The boy with glasses was countering fiercely.

"I'll chill _you _out you little-"the boy stopped suddenly as he saw Remus' bewildered face.

The boy looked at Remus, tilting his head to the side. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Remus wondered why this boy was talking to him. Back home, everyone knew what he was, and even though the town had been ordered not to tell anyone about it, they never spoke to him. When he was around, they would call their children inside and lock the doors, no matter what time of the month it was. He had always been home schooled, and once when he had wandered over to a local school playground, he had been pelted with Gobstones the whole way home. Even the Muggles knew something was wrong with him, although they didn't know what.

He regained his composure and remembered that the boy was addressing him.

"Who are _you_? You're the one who came in here." Remus replied with confidence.

Remus saw the bespectacled boy scowl at him from behind his friends back.

"Oh um….well I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter." He gestured to his companion, who just glared.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you." Remus replied smiling as he bent to pick up his book.

"Whatcha readin'? "The boy was called Sirius Black asked curiously.

"_The Three Musketeers._ It's a Muggle book that my mum gave to me. "Remus said shyly.

Sirius picked up the book. "Interesting. Hey James, look at this." Sirius said to the other boy, who was unpacking a box of Exploding Snap and promptly ignored him.

"So you're Mums a Muggle then? "

Remus nodded slowly, not sure what Sirius's reaction to this piece of information would be. His mother told him that some wizards greatly disliked those of Muggle parentage.

"Cool. My family is boring. All pure bloods. James's family is too." Sirius handed him back his book.

"Do you want to play?" he asked, gesturing towards the Exploding Snap and James, who shot Sirius an annoyed look.

" Um no thanks I'm almost done with my book. Thanks anyway. "Remus said nervously, catching the look James had made no attempt to hide.

"Suit yourself. "

The two became absorbed in their game and as Remus felt himself falling asleep, he wished he had join in; after all, these two didn't know his secret. Maybe…maybe they could be his first _real_ friends…

**That took long enough! Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. People to see

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sulks**

**Sorry I made James so mean don't worry……he'll get nicer. Also I'm sorry that the first chapter was SO boring. It will get more exciting I promise.**

………………………

**Chp. 2: …People to see.**

Remus looked out the window above his small bed. His parents had taken their family to a small cabin they had rented in the woods of Germany, where they decided to go on vacation that year. They had been saving all year to come here and so far, Remus had to admit he wasn't very impressed. The best part of the trip had been when his father had taken him fishing in the Mozo River, just the two of them. Charlie was three and had an addiction to pulling Remus' hair, so he was more than happy to get out of the house for the day. Remus looked out of the window at the full moon, then at the fireflies dancing to the sounds of the night. He listened to his parents' steady breathing as he slowly reached for the glass jar he had put under his bed earlier in the day. He slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the front door. Opening it slowly, he walked towards the clump of bushes he had seen the fireflies dancing around. He walked quietly, careful not to step on dry leaves.

He heard a snap behind him. His heart racing, he turned around and saw a shadow moving stealthily between the trees. He felt ill and tried not to breathe as the shadow crept closer. Suddenly it jumped, knocking Remus to the hard damp ground as the jar flew from his hand and shattered. He could feel the monster's warm breath on his face and as Remus turned his head away, he saw a light turn on in the cabin as two people ran out the front door. He looked back into the monster's yellow eyes for a moment before it lowered its head and bit his shoulder. Pain coursed though his veins and he screamed. He heard a gunshot and the weight of the monster was lifted off him as the trees and moon above him faded away into darkness.

"You reckon we should wake him? We're almost there…"

"Don't bother. He was pretty rude to you earlier. Besides it's his fault he fell asleep."

"Look at him. He looks like he hasn't had a good meal in ages. You gotta admit, if you looked like that, you'd fall asleep too."

"Well, I wouldn't have been rude. "

"You weren't exactly Mr. Sunshine you know. "

"Oh buzz off Sirius. Wake him if you want to. Personally I prefer him asleep. "

They packed away their Exploding Snap and changed into their school robes as the train sped along the country side. Sirius was about to wake up Remus when the sickly looking boy suddenly screamed.

Sirius jumped back in alarm, hitting his head on one of the shelves that held their bags of clothing for the trip.

"What did you do to him, Sirius? " James shouted, looking equally bewildered.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even touch him!" Sirius replied loudly, rubbing the throbbing bump on the side of his head.

Remus jolted awake, sweating and looking absolutely terrified. Realizing were he was, he slumped exhausted back onto the seat. It had been five years since he had been bitten, and yet he continued to have the dream regularly. He saw the two boys looking at him bewildered.

"Um…sorry…I think…" he said sleepily.

"Sorry! We nearly wet ourselves trying to wake you up and that's all you have to say? "

James looked particularly angry and Remus was quite sure this boy didn't like him very much and apparently screaming in his sleep didn't help their relationship.

"It's ok...you just surprised us is all." Sirius said rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"We'll be there soon you should change. "

……………………

Remus stumbled off the train into the crowd of students between a line of carriages and a vast murky lake. After nearly bumping into a fifth year Hufflepuff, he spotted Sirius and James among a group of other first years. Wandering over, he stopped next to a small mousey faced boy who was, along with the other first years, listening to a thin little man with a bad leg and only one arm.

"Now we're going to sail across the lake to castle. Don't play around or you'll fall in. The squid is not very happy today." The mousey haired boy looked incredibly nervous, and when hearing this, he shivered slightly. " Only four to a boat and don't touch the water." The man started limping over to a cluster of small boats by the waters edge.

As the group of first years started to follow him, the boy with mousey hair tried to strike up a conversation with Remus.

"Are you…um…at all…nervous about this?" he asked worriedly.

Remus looked at him, and remembered how nervous he had been an hour earlier, before he had meet Sirius and James. This was a chance to make a friend.

"To tell you the truth, I'm positively terrified." Remus lied quickly.

"Me too. I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way." he said, looking relieved and holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin" Remus said, shaking Peter's hand. He could tell already that Peter desperately wanted to make a friend, just like him.

The two clambered into a boat at the end of the fleet and were quite surprised when James and Sirius joined them moments later. James muttered something about everywhere else being full as they introduced themselves to Peter and the boats started moving. Looking across the lake, Remus saw a magnificent castle with many turrets and towers sitting on a mountain. It sparkled against the dark night sky and reflected on the smooth water. They passed under a curtain of ivy and found themselves in a dark tunnel under the mountain. They reached a small harbor and slowly crawled out of the little boats.

After they climbed up the slippery stone steps (Peter fell once or twice) they reached a heavy oak door. The little man with the one arm knocked on the door. There was silence and then the door slowly opened.

A very small man beckoned the children to follow him has he pranced down the hallway.

Remus stepped inside. He was finally here at Hogwarts, the place he had dreamed about going to for five long years. He could barely believe it.

As the first years surged into the entrance hall, a greasy haired boy bumped into James, knocking him down.

"What the freak did you do that for! " James said angrily as Sirius and Remus helped him up.

"You were in my way." the boy said coldly.

Remus knew at once that this boy was trouble and when he looked at James, he wasn't surprised to see that James was thinking somewhere along those lines too. As the greasy haired boy glided away, James shot him a look of complete and utter loathing.

"Hurry now you're already late." the small man said happily.

The group entered the great hall and stood awkwardly between two tables as a woman in green robes got out a list of names and started reading them aloud. Next to her was a very tattered and dirty old hat.

"Black, Andromeda." A girl with curly brown hair skipped up happily.

Remus looked at Sirius curiously.

"My cousin." He said in a bored voice. "She'll probably be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in there. I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor, just to spite them."

The hat opened a tear near the brim and screeched, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sirius looked incredibly surprised as his cousin skipped merrily over the Hufflepuff table.

"Well that's a first! Good for her, Mum always said she was kinda odd." He said with a shrug. "And Bellatrix isn't very happy with this either."

He pointed over to the Slytherin table where his other cousin was sitting. She looked incredibly annoyed and when one of her friends leaned over to whisper something in her ear, the friend received a cold glare in return.

"Black, Sirius."

Flashing his new friend a smile, Sirius strutted towards the stool and sat down determinedly. The hat considered for a moment and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus noticed Bellatrix looking even more annoyed as Sirius walked quickly over to the table on the far left.

"Evans, Lily."

A small girl with flaming red hair and green eyes walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. Remus heard James gasp quietly and say "Who is she? "as she was proclaimed a Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus stepped forward, his heart pounding in his ears as he sat down and the hall was shut off from his view.

"Ah yes the one with the dark secret." the hat whispered. "Now where should I put you? Hmm, the urge to make real friends, defiantly not a bad mind…Ravenclaw would be more than happy to have you, but not always the most loyal lot. Yes I know where to put you; here you'll be happy,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

His knees weak and shaking, Remus stumbled over to the Gryffindor table and sat meekly next to Sirius, trying to catch his breath.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"There goes Pete." Sirius said, twisting in his seat for a better view.

Peter walked up slowly and sat down. Once the hat was placed upon his head, he sat there for almost two minutes before the hat proclaimed him a Gryffindor. Remus applauded with the rest of the table as Peter sat down and looked like he wanted to sink though the floor and never be seen again.

"Potter, James."

James sat upon the stool looking completely confident as the hat was lowered over his eyes. The hat didn't waste time and promptly announced him a Gryffindor.

He joined his friends at the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face as "Robertson, Jessica." became a Ravenclaw.

"It said I most definitely belonged in Gryffindor." he said proudly.

"Stop being such a git James, we all got in." Sirius said, poking him in the ribs as "Searing, Jessi." was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Snape, Severus."

"Theres that creep who knocked me down." James said with a scowl.

The pale, greasy haired boy from earlier had the hat on his head for two seconds before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

"No surprise there." James grumbled as "Soliday, Kathleen." and "Stone, Emily" were sorted into Ravenclaw.

As soon as "Tonks, Ted." was sorted into Ravenclaw, a tall man with a crooked nose stood up and clapped his hands for silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts new students," he said with a smile, "and welcome back for those returning. Now before we start on our feast, I have a few announcements. I am pleased to welcome Professor Flitwick, our new charms teacher."

The little man who had led them into the hall earlier stood up on his chair and bowed several times as he was greeted with applause.

"Next, some of the older students noticed earlier that we have a very unusual new tree on the grounds. It is incredibly rare and has quite a nasty temper I'm afraid. All of you are cautioned not to go near it, lest you be severely injured. " Remus saw the man look at him for a moment before turning away.

Remus looked down at his plate. The tree was here not because it was rare, but to keep students away; away from the monster that would be around it on the full moon. He was the monster.

"Now, let the feast begin."

The plates in front of him filled with food and students started eagerly piling heaps of it onto their plates. Remus pushed the dark thought into a small corner of his mind and forgot about them as he joined the others. Halfway into the meal, Remus growled softly with pleasure and Sirius turned to him looking alarmed.

"What was that for?" he asked Remus, sounding hurt.

"Wha?" Remus had his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You growled at me."

Remus blushed furiously and swallowed the potatoes.

"Oh um…sorry I…just really got into this meal. I never get this much at home."

"If you say so…"

Sirius couldn't figure it out. There was something odd about Remus. Sure, he probably didn't get this much food, considering the state of his robes, but why did he have those scars on his arms? And why did he growl? Sirius shook his head and went back to his meal.

……………………………………

"I think I'm going to like this place." James said sleepily as they trudged up to their dormitory.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again." Peter said looking slightly ill.

As they entered their room, they saw their things had already been brought up and collapsed wearily on their beds. Remus' bed was next to the large glass window with Sirius' next to him, then James, followed by Peter.

James fell asleep immediately, laying with his mouth open and snoring slightly. Peter put on his pajamas and closed the curtains of his four poster bed.

"G' night." Sirius said yawning as he too fell asleep.

Remus lay in the darkness, listening to the breathing of his new friends and the crickets chirping outside his window. He finally had friends, real friends who wouldn't throw Gobstones at him, or egg his house. He was happy for now. A thought struck him; he would never tell his friends his secret, and if they ever found out, he would leave this wonderful place, so they would not be afraid of him and try to set him on fire or something like that. Dealing with Muggles was bad enough; he couldn't imagine what wizards could do. Curling into a ball, he soon fell asleep with hopes that he would have a good dream tonight; after all, it had been the best day of his life…

**Sorry for the sappy ending. Please Review because I'm a new writer.**


	3. Got a lot of Livin' to Do

**Well here you go, Chapter 3.**

**Chp. 3: Got a lot of Livin' to Do**

The dawn was slowly peaking through the window, landing on Remus and blinding him temporarily. When his vision recovered, he saw that Peter had already left for breakfast and, apparently in a hurry to be on time, left nearly half the books he was supposed to take and took at least three he didn't need. James, however, seemed to have no troubles what so ever concerning being on time as he snored softly from behind his curtains.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Remus saw a pair of feet sticking out from underneath Sirius's four poster.

"Um are you…cleaning or something, Sirius?" he asked sheepishly, feeling utterly bewildered.

"Merely hunting the rare and often infuriating shoe, my friend." came the reply. "Got it"

There was a thump and a loud "Ouch!" as Sirius backed up from under the bed, dragging a rumpled shoe along with him. After putting it on his foot, he stood up and walked over to James' bed and yanked open the curtains, allowing the light to fall across the boy's face.

"The light, it burns!" James screeched in protest, throwing his arms across his face.

"You're not a vampire James, get up."

"I could be for all you know. Or a werewolf or a troll who would like nothing better than to tear off your head and use it as a paperweight."

Remus paused at the mention of werewolves, feeling his face go pale and his heart racing. Fortunately, Sirius was paying no attention to him and was throwing a sock at James.

Grumbling, James turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

"C'mon Jim, time for school!" Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus hurried to get dressed as James rolled over again. Grabbing his bag, Remus ran hurriedly out the door, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. Sirius looked after him feeling completely confused.

"What got into him!"

"Who cares…?" James grumbled as he flicked a spider off one of his socks.

…………………………………..

**Class Schedule **

Astronomy (only on Wednesdays at 12 o' clock) _with Sirius _

History of Magic _with Peter_

Charms _with James and Peter_

Transfiguration _with Sirius, Peter and James_

Defense Against the Dark Arts _with Sirius_

Potions _with James_

Herbology (three times a week) _with James, Sirius, and Peter_

Remus looked down at his schedule. He had become hopelessly lost.

He spotted the Ravenclaw ghost, a beautiful, sad looking young woman wearing a long flowing dress.

"Um, excuse me…"he asked awkwardly, walking up to her.

She turned around slowly, fixing him with a mournful gaze.

"Do you…er…" he checked his schedule "know where…History of Magic is?" looking at her hopefully.

"Ah its you." she said sadly. "I've heard of you. You were to be in Ravenclaw; the only thing stopping you was your unfortunate affliction." Seeing the alarmed look on his face, she continued. "Oh of course I know about you, the other ghosts do, although we have sworn not to tell. We keep secrets, even in death" She looked incredibly brokenhearted upon saying this and started gliding away, misty tears streaming down her face.

Remus felt slightly bewildered at this. If she knew, who else did? What would happen if they accidentally let it slip? And to top it all off, he still didn't know where History of Magic was. _Great way to make a good first impression _he thought sadly.

Something brushed against his leg. Looking down, he saw Mrs. Norris, the scrawny dust colored cat his sister had told him about. She looked up at him with her lamp like eyes and gave a disapproving meow.

Sighing, Remus started walking back towards the grand staircase. Mrs. Norris watched him leave before slowly slinking back into the shadows.

He stopped again. There had been a suit of armor against the left wall, but it apparently had walked away (how, he did not know) while he had been talking to the ghost.

Growling in frustration, he ripped up his schedule and started looking, once again, for History of Magic.

……………………………..

"Mr. Lupin, do you realize that this class began half an hour ago?"

Finally giving up on finding History of Magic, he had begun searching for Charms and, luckily, found it. Remus stood awkwardly in front of the class, scuffing his toes against the floor. He nodded slowly, feeling a blush of shame spread across his face.

"Very well take your seat, but I would like to see you after class." Professor Flitwick said with a sigh.

He looked up at the class. James was trying to stifle a laugh, rummaging around in his bag in search of a quill. Peter sat at the back of the class next to James and was looking at Remus with an expression of bewilderment. He sank wearily down in the seat next to Peter.

Flitwick resumed talking about basic wand movements as Peter turned toward Remus curiously.

Remus glanced at him and mumbled "Don't ask." Peter nodded and began taking notes.

………………………..

The class was slowly filtering out of the classroom. Remus was halfway to the door when-

"Mr. Lupin, a word please."

Remus shuffled over nervously. "Professor, I-"

"You got lost, my boy, didn't you?"

"Yes Professor." he said sheepishly.

"You're not the first. I have just the thing." Flitwick jumped off his chair and waddled over to a group of cabinets against the back wall.

"Ah here we are." He said cheerfully.

Handing him a piece of paper, Flitwick said, "That will help. You're dismissed." and went back to planning his next lesson, humming merrily.

Once in the hall way, Remus looked down at the piece of paper. It was a map of Hogwarts, with every classroom labeled and highlighted. His next class was Transfiguration, on the first floor. Putting the map carefully in his bag, Remus ran to the staircase, eager to catch up with the rest of his class.

………………………..

Finally, Remus packed his things up for the end of classes. They had gotten homework the first class of Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He trudged up to the seventh floor and collapsed wearily in one of the big squashy arm chairs by the fire. Closing his eyes for a moment, he listened to other Gryffindors talking, especially to a particularly loud group over by the notice board.

"Yes! We have flying lessons tomorrow!" he heard James say loudly.

Remus sighed heavily. He wasn't really looking forward to it, because his mother had never let him on a broomstick, thinking he scratched himself more than enough to get on a broomstick and beat up the rest of him. He sighed again and heaved himself up from the chair. Yawning, he picked up his bag and slowly walked up to bed.

………………………………..

It was a gloomy day, the dark rain clouds reflecting on the glossy lake. The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs stood by their broomsticks. The broomsticks were fairly old, many with bent twigs and dull scratched handles. Some were vibrating an unearthly hum.

"Ghastly weather. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step-up to your broomstick, stick out your right hand and say up!" said Madam Hooch.

Remus looked down at his broomstick. There were many dents in its handle, as well as a chunk that appeared to have been reattached with Spello tape.

There were choruses of "Up!" as the brooms jumped into various hands. Remus got it on his third try.

"Good. Now when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, rise a few feet, and then descend by leaning forward slightly." She blew her whistle.

Remus kicked off slightly as his broom hovered above the grass below. He was certain that he would rather be on the ground, but it was alright.

As soon as everyone was on the ground again, Madam Hooch looked over them proudly.

"Very good, very good. Now for something a little more challenging. In small groups of six, you may rise no more than ten feet off the ground and practice circles and turns. You lot," she said pointing at two Hufflepuff boys as well as Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. "You first." she said with a grin.

Remus kicked off the ground. It was much windier higher up. He turned right and then in a slow circle.

The two Hufflepuffs were playing an airborne version of tag, swooping past each other and obviously not paying attention.

Remus looked out across the grounds. He could see the Whooping Willow, flexing its tentacle like branches. He shuddered. He would be going over by it in two weeks. Two very short weeks.

"Remus, look out!"

CRACK! Something heavy hit his back, knocking him off his broomstick and onto the hard ground below. Pain shot through his jaw as he lay there on the ground, the heavy something elbowing his back. Suddenly the weight was lifted off him and someone turned him over. He saw the dark sky above him, as well as the frightened looking faces of his peers and Madam Hooch.

"Someone help me get him to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch said in a whisper, her face as white as a sheet.

As he was lifted up, Remus saw someone else sitting on the ground nearby, rubbing their arm and winching.

"Mr. Potter, you had better come as well. Madam Pomfrey will want to look at that bruise."

James Potter had somehow flown off his broomstick and hit Remus.

Madam Hooch and Sirius took hold of his arms and started helping Remus walk back up to the castle, as James and Peter followed behind.

It started raining. Remus looked at Sirius and tried to ask what had happened, but could barely open his mouth, the pain in his jaw forcing it closed. Winching, he slowly walked the stairs to the front entrance hall.

………………………………

"Oh my goodness, what happened!"

"He broke his jaw Poppy. Flying lessons."

"Again! Well he's not the first. Put him over here."

Remus felt his head hit a soft pillow as the terrible pain in his jaw drifted him in and out of consciousness.

"Two days in here and he'll be good as new. He's got a lot of livin' to do."

He slowly faded to sleep as he listened to the receding footsteps of Madam Hooch and his friends.

………………………………………..

**Well finally a little action. Sorry it took so long; Alpha homework is murder right now.**

**If you have any prank ideas, please tell me because there will be more pranks soon.**

**Thanks to SiriusAllPunked and lightdragon1987 for reviewing.**


	4. Friends and Fires

**Well here's chp. 4 for those people out there who care.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing but a secret…**

**Chp. 4: Friends and Fires**

Remus opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in though the window above him. He was in a bed with white sheets, in a very clean smelling room. He hated anything that smelled clean. It just wasn't natural. Sure, normal would be fine, things could smell normal, but, no, they had to smell clean too. If he had his way at home, the words "Clean your room" would never be used in a sentence together.

He tried to lift his head, sending pain shooting through his jaw. Winching, he let his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

_What happened? Why can't I remember? Ok let's start at the beginning. I was at flying lessons. I was on a broom and some other people were flying around me. Then something hit me. The Whomping Willow? No, it was too far away. It must have been a person. But who? _

Remus opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

_It was James. Somehow, James Potter had knocked him off his broom. _

Remus put his face in his hands.

_I'm so stupid! Even if it was an accident, James would hold a grudge. James had gotten hurt. _

He looked around as his head slowly cleared. Beside his table, he saw a bottle of Bone-Heal, which most likely tasted as bad as it smelled.

"Don't worry; you won't have to take any more."

He looked up at Madam Pomfrey, who was carrying a cup of something. He tried to open his mouth to ask her what had happened, but could barely open it more than a few centimeters, his jaw protesting to this movement.

"Best not do that, dear. It will heal faster if you try not to say anything. I've healed it most of the way, but it will have to heal naturally the next couple of days, unless you want to live your life with a crooked jaw."

_So that was it. I broke my jaw._ Remus sighed and leaned back against his pillow.

"Here, you can't take anything solid right now." Madam Pomfrey said, handing him the cup and walking away.

_A milkshake. Well, better than coffee._

Madam Pomfrey came back carrying his things. "You can leave now, dear. No point in missing anymore classes."

Remus sighed again. He would have to face James. _So much for being friends._

…………………………….

"It was amazing! That Hufflepuff boy, Jake Williams, was trying to get away from his friend and rammed into James. So he flew off his broomwhat was it, Sirius, twenty feet?—and slammed right into you. You were looking at the Whomping Willow so when Sirius yelled you didn't have time to move. So both of you fell. James got up almost immediately, but half the class thought you were dead till we turned you over. I've never seen Madam Hooch look so scared. So Sirius and she started dragging you up the steps and James and I followed. James was okay, I think, he only bruised his arm, but he seemed too shocked to say anything. So when we got into the hospital wing, we put you on a bed and you passed out. Madam Pomfrey put some stuff on James' arm and he went up to go to bed. When we came back, he was asleep and he left early this morning so we didn't get to talk to him."

Remus was sitting in the common room with Sirius and Peter after the classes that afternoon. He still couldn't talk, so he had to write everything down in a notebook.

"You gave us a right good scare, mate." Sirius said gravely.

**Where is James?** Remus wrote with nervousness.

"Library probably. He's avoiding us, I think. Doesn't want to talk about it." Sirius said with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. G'Night"

Remus and Peter watched him leave. "Think I'll go too, see ya." Peter said with a yawn, getting up from his chair and shuffling off towards the dormitory.

Remus turned and looked at the fire crackling in front of him. Fires were a mystery. They were unpredictable. For something that could cause such destruction, they were things of beauty; things that people wrote about and seemed captivated by. Remus slowly fell asleep as the flames quietly went out and the room was flooded with darkness.

……………………………………………….

Creak…

Remus' eyes fluttered open. Someone was in the common room. Turning slowly in his chair, he squinted in the direction of the common room entrance. A dark shape was slowly closing the portrait door. A dark shape with very messy hair.

James.

He was walking quietly passed the chairs around the fireplace. Remus eased himself out of the chair and followed silently. James paused and turned around, sensing the presence of someone behind him.

"Lumos." James said in a whisper, the light illuminating the small space between the boys just as Remus grabbed his arm.

James gave a jump. "Oh, its you."

Remus braced himself for what was coming.

"Look, I'm…sorry about what happened. It wasn't your fault."

Remus was shocked. He had expected, after the accident, that James was going to hate him even more. But now he was…being _friendly._ Remus was glad he could talk at the moment, because he wouldn't know what to say in reply to this unexpected remark.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Remus turned and walked quickly over to his chair. Finding his notebook and quill, he scrawled **I can't. I broke my jaw. **and held it up for James to read.

"Oh. Look I really am sorry. Friends?"

**Friends.**Remus wrote with relief. James grinned and walked up to their dormitory.

_Apparently,_ Remus thought,_ people, like James, were a lot like fires. Simply unpredictable._

……………………

**Sorry this was such a short chapter, but if I went on, it would be weird and unbalanced. So review anyway 'cause I REALLY like reviews. **

**Thanks to lightdragon1987 for reviewing.**

**Again, if you have any prank ideas, say them in your reviews and I may add them. **


	5. Cursed

**It's Chapter 5!**

**Chp. 5: Cursed**

"Impedimenta!"

Remus went flying down the steps down to the fourth floor. His bag ripped as his books went tumbling down the hard marble steps below. His knee throbbed and his pants were torn in several places. He heard laughter coming from the top of the stairs.

"Hey bookworm, that has to be the ugliest jacket I've ever seen!" came the unpleasant voice of an older girl.

His lip started to bleed as he turned and looked up at the gang of older students, mostly Slytherins, sneering down at him. One boy picked up his library book and looked at the cover.

"_The Werewolf: Fact or Fiction_! Lord, you are a freak!" the boy said with a snigger as he threw the book down the stairs, hitting Remus' shoulder and knocking him down three more steps.

Remus' jaw had been healed for a week, but it was still tender. As it hit the marble steps, Remus winched as the bullies laughed above him.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

At the foot of the stairs, Remus could make out the figures of James and Sirius, both looking furious. A tall black haired girl stepped away from the rest of the group and stood leering down at the two boys.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little traitor, Sirius Black. I can't believe I'm related to you. You've shamed the whole family." she said with a scowl.

"I love you too, Bella. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe my friend is late for his next class." Sirius said, looking angrier by the minute as he and James started walking up the stairs and picking up Remus' things.

"Oh, I don't think he's going anywhere just yet. Stupefy!" she said, pointing her wand at Sirius and then James.

Remus watched his friends collapse on the steps below him. Turning, he looked at Bellatrix, feeling hatred like he had never known before coursing through his veins.

She just stood there laughing. Remus pointed his wand at her and, before she could get out of the way, yelled "Impedimenta!"

The spell hit her right in the stomach as she doubled over and slowly fainted. Another girl screamed. As the rest of the students attempted to lift Bellatrix onto their shoulders and carry her to the hospital wing, a dark looking boy with dirty hair turned to Remus and muttered "This is far from over, half-blood." before following the rest of the group.

Remus waited until they were out of sight, and then ran down the steps to his friends. Both were out cold, Sirius with a bump the size of a Sickle. _Oh crap, how am I supposed to get both of them to the hospital wing AND not run into them again! _Remus thought, trying not to panic.

Remus started half dragging; half carrying Sirius and James up the stairs, stopping every few feet to catch his breath.

"Oh my, what happened!"

Remus turned his head slightly and looked down. It was the redheaded girl had been sorted just before Remus. She stood there with wide green eyes, the color draining from her face.

"Please….you have to…help me…..get them to the….hospital wing." Remus said panting.

"Of course!" she said, dropping her bag and running up to help him.

"Here, take him, he's lighter." Remus said, catching his breath, and gesturing toward James.

"Ok." She grabbed James arm and started up the staircase.

…………………………………………

Remus didn't know how, but somehow they managed to get James and Sirius to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had a fit, talking disapprovingly about the Slytherins – "Always strutting about as if they owned the place, with no regard to anyone's safety" – and praising the two children.

As Madam Pomfrey helped Remus lift Sirius onto a bed, Sirius's eyelids fluttered and he mumbled something.

"Sirius?"

"Where am I? What happened?" he mumbled, ending with a groan.

"You're in the hospital wing. Bellatrix knocked you out." Remus said carefully.

"Oh. That's nice…" Sirius muttered before drifting into unconsciousness.

Remus turned to the redheaded girl, who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Thank you for helping me." he said grinning.

"You're welcome." she said with a shy smile. "Lily Evans" she said sticking out her hand.

"Remus Lupin." he was about to shake her hand, until he saw her ring.

It was pure silver.

He quickly stuck his hand behind his back, blushing furiously. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the two and ushered Lily out before she could say anything more. She turned to Remus and applied some ointment to the bruise on his shoulder.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, if I were you, I would go straight to bed. You'll need all the rest you can get."

Remus' heart sank. How could he forget; tomorrow was the full moon.

"I'll meet you at the front doors."

………………………………………

"You seem real quiet today, Remus."

Remus jumped, sending seeds across the greenhouse floor, several of which burst into bloom immediately. A Chinese Chomping Cabbage hopped quickly over and began eating them.

"What!" he said, heart racing.

"I said you seemed real quiet today." said Peter, looking very alarmed by Remus's outburst.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous today. My…er, mother is sick and I have to go see her tonight. Could you tell James and Sirius for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. I doubt Sirius is awake though, last time I talked to him, he thought I was a giant marshmallow…."

…………………………………………

Remus walked down the dirt tunnel with Madam Pomfrey.

"Now, the shack is protected by enchantments, so you won't be able to get out. When you're done, I'll come and help you get back." She said sadly, giving him a look of pity as they ascended a flight of stairs carved into the hard earth. Madam Pomfrey put her hand on the ceiling and pushed, opening a trapdoor and sending dirt falling into Remus's face.

The place beyond the door looked incredibly old. Madam Pomfrey led him slowly up a pair of rickety stairs to a small bedroom. Inside was a chair and an old bed. Madam Pomfrey gave him one last look of sympathy before whispering, "Good luck." and disappearing out the door, locking it closed behind her.

Remus sat down on the bed, awaiting the pain that would be coming within the hour.

_Will this ever end? _he thought,_ will I ever be normal? _

He waited, thinking of his family. _At least they don't have to deal with me anymore._

Suddenly, his whole body erupted with pain, starting at his shoulder where he had been bitten and spreading like a deadly virus to every part of his body. He doubled over and fell onto the hard wood floor.

He screamed as his skin started to prickle and his ears started to lengthen. The bones in his face stretched and started reassembling themselves, growing more snout like. He watched as his fingers started growing shorter and his nails going black and hard, turning into deadly weapons of devastation.

The pain was unbelievable. His knees popped from their sockets and turned inward before inserting themselves back in. His tail was growing longer and longer. Fur began to sprout as his vision faded to black and white. Fangs grew in as his body began to lengthen.

Last to go was his mind. The human mentality fought with the werewolf's, never winning, always giving way. Remus fought for a moment before surrendering completely to the beast, his common sense and memories replaced with instincts and the history of nature.

He had become the monster.

The werewolf howled in frustration. He looked around. He had to get out, had to find his prey. He threw himself against the wall as one of the houses enchantments kicked in, reflecting his blow and sending him to the other side of the room. He threw himself at each side in turn before giving up. He howled again. There was no prey. He bit himself in aggravation and howled at the pain. He had to get out.

…………………………………

"Did you hear that!"

"What do you reckon it is?"

"Beats me"

The two men sat outside the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer when the howls started. They had come in the direction of an old house to the north of the town, a place that had been abandoned for years. The scream came again, this time with more anger and rage.

"I think it's haunted! I'm sorry, Stubbs, but I'm not listening to any more of that!" The older man put some money on the table and began to walk away after lifting a hand in parting to the other man.

Stubbs sat there in silence. _What in the world could it be?_ There was another shriek. He got up stiffly and followed his friend, leaving his empty bottle behind.

………………………………

Remus Lupin lay quietly in the dark, whimpering and clutching his leg. It had been cut at the ankle and rose up beyond his knee cap. It was over, not to come for another month. He had tried to bandage his leg with a spare shirt that had been hidden in the rafters, but the blood seeped though just the same. It was getting colder; he wished Madam Pomfrey would hurry. He had never had a full moon without his mother comforting him afterwards. He felt even worse at this memory. Remus leaned against the wall as he slowly lost consciousness and fell into a heavy, troubled sleep.

…………………………………………….

**:sob: I'm sorry everybody but I had to write it! I wish I could change it but I can't; it is the curse of the moon and our kind cannot stop it.**

**Thanks to Kika the Vouge, SiriusAllPunked, Lethal's Rabbit, and vixenkitsune for reviewing.**

**Once again, I NEED prank ideas! **

**I also like reviews: grin :**


	6. Blue Tears and Pumpkin Muffins

**Ok here's chp. 6**

**Firstly, I'm sorry if I was too graphic on the last chapter. I just thought that y'all should understand what werewolves go through every month. Also, sorry that I was dead this past week. There is no inspiration here!**

**Ok things are going to be moving faster now. I want to get out of his first year.**

**Disclaimer:….nope, still nothin' …**

**Chapter 6: Blue Tears and Pumpkin Muffins**

"Crap, Remus, what happened!"

Peter, James, and Sirius stood there with confused expressions, their eyes sweeping from the cut above his eyebrow to the numerous cuts on his arm.

"I thought you were visiting your mother!" Sirius protested loudly.

"I was." Remus bowed his head as his face flushed.

"Then what the freak happened!" James looked angry, his glasses askew and hair that seemed to have a life of its own, puffing with frustration also.

"I…tripped." Remus said lamely. "Listen, I have to go finish that Transfiguration essay. See ya later." Picking up his bag, he started walking quickly towards the library. As soon as he was out of sight, he turned and ran up three entire floors to the common room, his heart racing from the questioning of his friends.

Sirius watched him go before turning to James and Peter and asking, "What did he trip over, butcher knifes?"

The two boys shrugged and turned away, although each was thinking along the same lines as Sirius.

Later that night, when they entered the common room, they found Remus asleep over his Transfiguration essay. Together they carried him up the stairs to the dormitory, walking slowly as to not wake him up. They put him on his bed and took off his shoes. Remus was in a subconscious doze, aware of what was happening but unable to do anything about it. His friends went to sleep also, and, as soon as Remus heard their steady breathing, he got up and walked over to the window. The moon looked so beautiful, so harmless. Remus looked over at the three full beds and sighed. He knew there would never be a cure for his lycanthropy and if there was one, it would be long after his time. He knew that his friends would figure it out eventually. He looked out on the miserable looking grounds and started crying. He hadn't cried for a long time, but now the tears flowed freely down his face as his sobs shook his frail body.

James woke suddenly. Someone was crying. He looked over at the bed next to him and saw that Sirius was awake too, staring at him with wide eyes and a finger to his lips. James looked over towards the window and was surprised to see Remus sitting by it, with his head in arms as he cried, sounding like a wounded animal. _Why is he crying?_ James thought, looking over at Sirius, who shrugged his shoulders. James lay their for a long time, listening and staring into the darkness until he saw the silhouette of Remus get up and go back to bed. James turned over and fell into a troubled sleep.

………………...

_Halloween_

"Ok, you know the plan?"

"Got it."

James and Sirius were sitting with their heads together pouring over a large book. Remus could hear them mumbling all through Transfiguration. This was incredibly distracting to him, as he was trying to turn his matchbox into a beetle. It had grown more rounded and shinier, but had yet to grow all of its legs.

"You're dismissed." McGonagall said with a wave of her wand as the matchboxes flew back towards her.

As soon as Remus was out of the classroom, he turned to James and Sirius and said, "What were you mumbling about? I couldn't concentrate with you talking."

"Ah, that is a mystery for the ages, my friend." Sirius said with a huge grin.

"Or at least till later at the feast tonight." James said a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Let's just say we're getting you entertainment."

"And the other students too, of course. It's only fair."

And with that, they turned and went skipping down the hallway, leaving Remus even more confused than he had been before he asked.

………………………………

The great hall looked magnificent. Thousands of live bats flew just out of their reach and gigantic carved pumpkins sat in each corner. The food was different also, with rich, juicy apples and an assortment of goods made from pumpkins, including pie, muffins, and candies. Remus had never seen it look so good. He sat down next to Peter, who was also staring at the marvels around them.

"When do you think they're going to let us eat?" Peter asked, staring fixedly at the Pumpkin muffins.

"Don't know." Remus had more important things on his mind than food. He searched the great hall and spotted Sirius and James over by the Slytherin table.

They started walking over to their table, having spotted Remus, and plopped beside him and Peter with smirks on their faces.

"'Sup Pete?" Sirius said avoiding Remus's gaze.

"Muffin…" Peter ignored him and began seeing how close he could get to them before someone stopped him.

"Righto." Sirius said as he turned to face Remus.

"So…" Remus began.

"So what?" Sirius said casually.

"What did you do!" Remus was angry that they were keeping this from him. Wasn't he trustworthy?

"Well, basically it would go something like this…" James said trying to contain a grin.

"We heard that you knocked Bellatrix out after she attacked us…" Sirius said.

"So that means we got our revenge when you did that."

"However…"

"_You_ still didn't get your revenge on her for picking on you…"

"So we planned your revenge for you…"

"Just without your knowledge." James finished dramatically.

Remus sat there trying to put all the pieces together in his mind.

"So what did you do?"

"We –"

There was a scream and everyone's head turned towards the Slytherin table. Bellatrix was sitting there screaming, her hair a violent shade of neon blue. There was silence for a moment and then the entire hall burst into laughter. Bellatrix got up from the table and ran crying from the room, followed by a few girls and the dark haired boy from earlier.

Remus was laughing too. He could remember when he had laughed this hard. Sirius was laughing so hard he had tears brimming his eyelashes.

"So did you enjoy your revenge?" Sirius asked when he stopped laughing.

Remus looked at him and merely started laughing again.

"Just next time, clue me and Pete in on what you're doing, ok? "

"Deal." James and Sirius said together as they started throwing muffins down the table at the other Gryffindors. Peter watched the muffins sail over his head before finally grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Food fight!" James yelled as a cake shaped like a bat flew over his head and hit Sirius in the face.

Needless to say, when it was all over, everyone was in desperate need of a bath. Remus didn't mind however, he never got this dirty at home and it felt good not to be clean for once. Peter was certainly happy, having saved most of his muffins and carried them back to the common room in his pockets.

……………………...

**Sorry this was a short chapter, but like I said, there is no inspiration here. It's spring break now though so maybe I can find some. If you're wondering what's with the muffins, here's the answer: I went to my friend's house and she had made some REALLY good pumpkin muffins, and it was even more unusual because I don't like pumpkin.:shrugs: Sorry for the lame chapter name, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Thanks to Romulus901, vixenkitsune, and SiriusAllPunked for reviewing.**

**SiriusAllPunked: Yes, this fic will get awfully scary then. :cackles evilly:**

**Thanks for all the prank ideas and keep 'em coming!**


	7. Note to Readers

**Ok people, here what's going on. I'm rewriting this story because I myself find it incredibly boring and uneventful. When I began writing it, I had a list of what would happen where and when. Then after Chp. 4 I lost it and have torn my room apart to find it, without any success. **

**Also, there were some mistakes (in Chp. 2 especially) that I have been meaning to fix. The current chapters will stay mainly the same with minor changes. I want to make the first chapter more interesting so that it draws the reader in more than it does now. There will be more pranks and such, of course.**

**Please, if you have any ideas for a better title, plot, characters, etc. please email me. **

**-Lindsey**


End file.
